The purposes of the study are (1) to determine the relationships between parent, teacher, and clinician reports of the behavioral problems and competencies of children referred for outpatient mental health services; (2) to determine the relationship between children's presenting behavioral patterns as reported by these sources and the outcome of their clinic contacts. At intake, and again following termination with the clinic, parents and a clinician filled out the Child Behavior Checklist, while the child's teacher filled out a Teacher Report form. Child Behavior Profiles scored from these data have been compared to identify agreements and disagreements between parents, teachers, and the clinician. The relationship of outcome to intake Profile patterns, demographic variables, and other characteristics of the children will also be assessed in order to identify predictors of poor outcome. If children who typically have poor outcomes can be identified, new treatment strategies may be developed to help them.